finding the lost
by sacred night
Summary: raven never has never shown her emotions to any one she has always feared there power but on day that will all change. Especially when a certain green elf finds something of hers. rating might go up. first fan fic please be knid
1. Chapter 1

I do not own teen titans, I do own the poems/story's

Summery- raven never has never shown her emotions to any one she has always feared there power but on day that will all change. Especially when a certain green elf finds something of hers.

******************************************************************************

"Raven please open the door, I said I was sorry" beast boy yelled even though he knew how mad she really was after calling her creepy. After about an hour of sitting at her door waiting for her to open it and talk to him he was going to go back to the rec. room, but when he got there he saw something on the floor. It was a black notebook with a velvet spine on it, he picked it up and looked at the first page, it had ravens name in the most beautiful calligraphy he had ever seen. So he went to give it back but when he got there she just blew him off so he took it to his room and opened it to the first entry. He sort of felt bad for doing this but he loved her and wanted to know more about her.

Page 1

Unsaid

I hear your voice inside my head

Whispering what was never said

I wish I may, I wish I might

Have said those words before you left

That sad lonely night

I never told you how I felt

So when you left I understood

When I keep it all inside

Nothing ever turns out right

I fear of hurt, I fear of pain

Someday I might leave this rain

I hear your voice inside my head

Whispering what was never said

I wish I may, I wish I might

Have said those words before you left

That sad lonely night

When I saw you leave that day

Knowing I would never see you again

I swore to myself to never try

Never try to fall in love again

I hear your voice inside my head

Whispering what was never said

I wish I may, I wish I might

Have said those words before you left

That sad lonely night

I fear of hurt, I fear of pain

Someday I might leave this rain

When beast boy was done reading this he couldn't even comprehend the fact that he was crying he didn't understand who she was referring to he looked at the date and saw that it was about six months before the titans got together. He was confused, the only thing that caught his eye was what it said at the end of the page. Something he almost missed

I swear, I will never let myself get hurt again even if I can never love again.

Beast boy was shocked and sad. To think that she never show her emotions for that reason to he felt bad for all the things she has gone through. He went to the kitchen and got out her favorite tea kettle and her favorite mug and made her some herbal tea and went to her room. And knocked on her door.

"Raven I'm sorry, I know saying this doesn't mean anything right now but I hope one day that you will forgive me. I am leave something for you at your door and am walking away you can get it whenever you want to. And I really am sorry" with that he left to go back to his room. She came out and got the tea and went back to lie down.

******************************************************************************

This is my first fan fiction so please be nice but tell me what you think. Thank you all for reading and I hope you stay with this story as I update it as often as possible.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own teen titans; I do own the poems/story

When beast boy went back to his room he found the notebook was on his pillow right where he had left it. He took a quick peek at it and decided to put it under his pillow for the night and go to sleep.

He was able to sleep for about four hours and it was only one in the morning he could hear slight moans from the vents and realized that raven was asleep and dreaming if it wasn't for his sensitive ears he would have never heard her so he knew that it wasn't a totally bad dream, so he let her sleep. Unfortunately he couldn't do the same and just ended up sitting there for an hour or so. That is until he took out her note book and went to the second page to see if reading something in and hopefully finding something new about her would make him a little less awake.

Page 2

Alone

I hear the voices inside my head

Of all the things those people said

And never was a good word told

All the voices inside my head

Say I am worthless, say I am dead

When they say that I am dead

Doesn't mean what it really says

I have no spirit, I have no life

When I wish, I never see the light

When those people see me coming

They get nervous and scared

And that's when it shows

My life is over

All my life I feel alone

Inside my head those voices roam

I wish, I hope but nothing comes

Nothing ever comes

When you're left all alone

With only the voices inside my head

Of all the things those people said

I wish, I hope but nothing comes

When you're left all alone

When the poem was over he looked at the date and saw that it was about 2 months before she had joined the titans. After that beast boy put it back and tried to go back to bed but was left with a feeling that he should go and hug his sad angel, but before he could do anything to stupid he fell asleep in a sad dream of the one he loves and in hope of being her knight in shining armor.

I know it is short but I hope you like it and think you all for reading what I have wrote


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own teen titans; I do own the poems/story

The next morning went by quickly. Beast boy felt a little weird around raven because of what he has read in her diary. But now that she is meditating in the living room he can't be around her without wanting to go up and hug her just to make her feel a little better, but yet again that would make him look different in front of everyone and he doesn't want anyone to know that he has something he shouldn't have. So with that he got up and just left the room to go back to his bedroom without saying a word to anyone.

"Is friend beast boy ok?" starfire asked as he just got up and left the room.

"I don't know, he is most likely just tired, he didn't look like he got much sleep. Just leave him alone for awhile and let him get some rest." Cyborg had to say before she took off to the kitchen to make him something to cheer up with.

_Back with beast boy_

When he finally got back to his room he went straight to his bed, grabbed the book from underneath it and turned it to the next entry except this one was not a poem. It was a normal diary entry. All he could think is that it must have been pretty emotional if she was not able to make it into a poem like the rest of the entry's, but then again he could be wrong. He has only read two so it was probably not as big a deal as he thought.

_Dear diary,_

_I have left that world behind me, when all that was left was ruined. I normally would write a poem that would describe this feeling in me but I could not think of one that would cover up this feeling correctly so I will try to explain it. Today was the day that I have come to earth to start a new life. I don't want to be the girl everyone is scared of I want to be __normal__ , but to be normal you must be able to show emotion and I have never really been able to do that. Today I have met a new group of people, there was a guy named Cyborg, he was half human half robot. Then there was a guy named robin he was some kind of "boy wonder" but he was all human. Then there was a girl named starfire, she was an alien a bit overly happy but ok. Then last there was a guy named beast boy he isn't human but he isn't animal either. He might be the type of person I could be friends with, no matter how much he will try to make me laugh. I wonder if he will ever find out who I am? Most of all, will I let him? _

_Well I have to go now. BYE_

_P.S. I now am a teen titan and have a home with people that are also not __normal__. _

After beast boy was finished with that entry he was able to put a small smile on his face, just for the fact that she thought that him and her could be friends. He looked at the clock and noticed that it was time to go out to lunch with the rest of the team because it has been, for the most part, quite around jump city lately.

I know it is kind of short and most likely one of my worst pages but I hope you enjoy it all the same. And thank you all for the comments.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own teen titans; I do own the poems/story

While the whole group was at the pizza place waiting for their food to get there, and just when it got quite around there, something attacks them. It took them almost two hours to get that problem solved and to be able to finish their meal. (Sorry I'm not good at the fight scene.) When they finally got home it was already late so they all went their separate ways and took showers and went to bed, that is all but one. Beast boy was in his room looking at her diary to see the next entry and noticed that it was at least a month after him and Cyborg accidently into her mind. So she hadn't written in it for a long time. And was really curious as to what's in there.

_Dear diary,_

_I know it has been awhile since the last time that I have written in here but I have a poem that I really should she because now that I have met people that like me I am scared that if they met the real me they wouldn't like me and when I was thinking of that this is the poem that popped into my head._

_Scared_

_I'm scared of heights_

_I'm scared to fall_

_But its not what you might think_

_For it is all inside of me_

_I'm scared to loose _

_What you might not know_

_But most of all…_

_I'm scared to loose _

_All of you_

_You might not see_

_You might not know _

_Your all my friends_

_I'm scared to loose_

_I hide the pain with_

_A smile, a laugh_

_I'm scared inside _

_Of all of you_

_Most of all I'm scared to think_

_Of what you'll do_

_When you meet_

_The true, inside me_

_I'm scared of heights_

_I'm scared to fall_

_Most of all I'm scared to lose all of you_

_Well diary what do you think? Does it say what I think it should say? Oh well I have to go now. I will try and write more often bye._

_P.S. Do you thing they will ever know how much I love all of them? _

After beast boy was done reading that entry he couldn't stop smiling for the fact that he now know that raven really did love them all and now he was finally able to go to sleep for tonight knowing that the next day was going to be a happy one.

I know, I know not my best poem but it did just pop into my head and I just had to add it to the story, tell me what you think. Please. Thank you all for your comments and I hope that you will keep telling me what you think.


End file.
